Instants de vie des maraudeurs
by fanHPTW
Summary: Série de One Shot sur les moments marquants des maraudeurs de leurs enfances à leurs morts.
1. rencontre

Rencontres

Severus Rogue et Lily Evans

Le jeune garçon de neuf ans presque dix, retournait chez lui quand il vit une jolie petite fille rousse qui s'amusait sur une balançoire. Elle riait aux éclats et, pour la première fois, Severus Rogue eut envie de connaître un enfant de son âge. Mais rapidement une adolescente qu'il avait déjà croisée et qu'il avait détestée dès le premier regard, vint la chercher.

Durant les jours qui suivirent, Severus faisait en sorte de croiser régulièrement la route de la petite Lily et il remarqua rapidement que des choses étonnantes avait un lien avec elle. Il comprit rapidement que celle qu'il souhaitait comme amie, était tout comme lui une sorcière.

Par un bel après midi de juillet, alors qu'il la regardait d'un buisson, n'ayant pas le courage de l'approcher, un nouvel accès de magie involontaire eut lieu. Elle s'élança dans les airs puis fit bouger des pétales de fleurs.

C'est à ce moment là que Severus sortit de sa cachette faisant hurler Pétunia. Lili le regarda avec curiosité. Il prononça alors trois mots qui allaient changer la vie de la fillette.

« Tu es une sorcière ». Il ne s'attendait pas à sa réaction, Lily considéra ça comme une insulte et disparut en compagnie de sa sœur.

James Potter et Sirius Black

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs suivait sa mère lui rabâchant des stupidités sur l'honneur des Black, des sangs pur, la grande maison de Salazar. Mais l'héritier Black n'écoutait pas. Il regardait la locomotive qui l'amènerait à Poudlard, loin de son horrible famille.

« N'oublie pas Sirius, fait-nous honneur. » Dit sèchement sa mère en guise d'au revoir.

« Au revoir, Mère. » Dit Sirius, en grinçant des dents.

La dernière chose qu'il avait envie de faire était justement de rendre honneur à sa famille. Il monta dans le train et partit en quête d'un compartiment libre. Il bouscula sans le vouloir un autre garçon aux cheveux aussi noir que lui, indisciplinés. Il portait des lunettes.

« Désolé. » Grommela-t-il

« Tu pourrais être plus poli, tu parle à l'héritier Potter ! » rit James

« Et moi je suis un héritier Black.

Respect ! James Potter !

Sirius black !

Tu es de mauvaise humeur ?

A cause de ma mère mais je ne veux pas en parler.

Et si on cherchait un compartiment ensemble ? ensuite on met le chahut dans ce train ?

Excellente idée. »

C'est ainsi que commença une belle amitié.

James Potter, Sirius Black, Lily Evans et Severus Rogue

C'est en pleur que la fillette rousse regardait par la fenêtre. Elle ne remarqua pas les deux garçons aux cheveux noirs qui s'était assit là.

Severus Rogue entra dans le compartiment en apercevant la douce Lili.

-« Tunnie me déteste ». Soupira-t-elle

- « ce n'est qu'une moldue

- c'est ma sœur » dit t'elle avec colère

- «Allez pleure pas, on y va, on va à Poudlard. » Dit timidement rogue

Lili fit enfin un sourire.

« Il vaut mieux être à Serpentard.

Qui donc voudrait être à Serpentard. » dit James

Car oui ! Severus rogue venait de dire la phrase qui le condamnait aux yeux des deux futurs maraudeurs et James venait de se faire détester par Lili.

Peter et Remus

Un jeune garçon châtain, les yeux agrandis d'émerveillement, se tenait devant le panneau du Poudlard Express. Il avait tellement de mal à croire en sa chance d'être accepter dans cette si prestigieuse école, alors qu'il n'était qu'un monstre.

« Remus, j'espère que tu seras sage et que tu auras de bonne notes ! si tu as le moindre problème, tu peux aller voir le directeur. Et n'oublie pas que demain matin tu as rendez-vous avec lui, pour tes absences !

Oui, Papa ! on se revoit bientôt ! »

Je me décide à monter dans ce train qui m'emmènera vers l'inconnu. Alors que je viens de hisser ma malle, je remarque un enfant qui doit avoir mon âge, peinant à monter la sienne.

« Veux-tu de l'aide ?

Meri, ce ne serait pas de refus !

Et voila, nous sommes prêt à partir pour Poudlard !

Salut, je m'appelle Peter Pettigrow !

Moi, c'est Remus Lupin, je rentre en première année !

C'était la première fois, mais sûrement pas la dernière que je me faisais un ami.

Les maraudeurs

James et Sirius appréciaient grandement de partager des sucreries dans leur compartiment quand quelqu'un toqua.

- Il y a de la place ? demanda un garçon châtain à l' air maladif. « On est deux et on cherche de la place, je m'appelle Remus et voici Peter. Dit-il timidement

- « Bien sur venez, je m'appelle James Potter »

- « Et moi Sirius Black »

-« Vous voulez être dans quelle maison ? » demanda James

- « Sait pas, j'aime bien Serdaigle mais Gryffondor me parait pas mal. » dit Remus « Mais je suis tellement content de pouvoir aller à Poudlard que je m'en fiche. »

- « Gryffondor? Pas mal ? C'est la meilleure maison de Poudlard là où vont les hardis et les courageux ! s'exclama le jeune héritier Potter.

- « si tu le dit » soupira Remus.

- « Ca parait cool ! » dit Peter en souriant « j'espère que l'on sera ensemble. »

- « wow ! » Ne pu s'empêcher de crier Remus en observant les confiseries sur la banquette « Il vous reste des chocolats ? »

- « Tu en veux ? » proposa Sirius en riant

- « vraiment ? Je peux ? » Demanda le lycanthrope en rougissant.

- « Sert toi ! Toi aussi Peter !»

C'est ainsi que quatre garçons devinrent amis.

Lili et Remus

Lily alla travailler à la bibliothèque. Poudlard était un endroit merveilleux, elle voulait tout savoir, tout apprendre. Et la bibliothèque était un endroit parfait. Elle fut tout d'abord agacé de voir que la seule place libre était à coté de Remus. Cela faisait un mois qu'ils étaient arrivés à Poudlard et, déjà, la jolie rousse ne supportait plus James et sa bande. Remus en faisait parti donc, elle ne lui adressait donc pas la parole, question de principe. En soupirant, elle se laissa tomber sur la chaise a coté de lui. Remus lui fit de la place.

« Tu travaille les sortilèges ? » demanda t'il timidement

« Oui on a un devoir. »

« J'étais justement en tain de le faire, il est passionnant ! »

« J'aime bien cette matière mais je préfère les potions. » Dit Lily en souriant.

« Moi j'aime bien la défense contre les force du mal. »

Après tout, Remus semblait gentil et bien éduqué, comparé à Black et Potter. Elle prit donc la peine de faire sa connaissance et c'est un sourire aux lèvres qu'elle sortie de la bibliothèque quelque heures plus tard, son devoir fait.

Pourquoi un garçon aussi charment, timide et intelligent trainait avec James et sa bande elle ne le saura que plus bien plus tard.


	2. le bouquet de lys et de pétunia

Le bouquet de Lys et de Pétunias

Le couple Evans avait toujours aimé les plantes et le jardinage. Il était donc clair que leurs filles ne porteraient que des noms de fleur.

Pour leur fille ainée, Mr Evans était en train de planter des Pétunias quand sa femme se plaignit des premières contractions.

Ils donnèrent ce non à leur fille et il y avait un petit plan de pétunia sur le rebord de la fenêtre de sa chambre. La petite fille grandit en même temps que la plante. Et ce fut la seule chose qu'elle emmena avec elle quand elle quitta la maison.

Pour leur cadette, madame Evans lui annonça sa grossesse un soir où il était rentré tard, un bouquet de lys à la main, pour se faire pardonner. Ce fut aussi des lys qu'il lui apporta lors de sa visite à l'hôpital après la naissance de Lily.

Depuis ce jour, à chaque anniversaire et à Noël, Lily recevait de ses parents, un bouquet de lys.

Le parfum de cette fleur était partout. Quand Severus sentait une odeur de lys, il savait que Lily n'était pas loin. Il n'avait pas d'argent pour lui acheter d'énormes bouquets comme ses parents, mais il lui achetait chaque année un lys pour compléter le bouquet.

James le remarqua aussi, non seulement Lily avait de très jolis yeux verts et de long cheveux roux, mais, en plus, il y avait cette odeur envoutante de lys. Pour leur mariage sa robe était couverte de lys. Et dans le jardin, James planta des lys.

Les deux restèrent, donc, chacune avec leur fleur respective pour compagnie. Elles ne se parlaient plus. Elles étaient pourtant proche, enfants, mais la magie et leurs vies si différentes les avait séparé.

Quelques instants avant la mort de James, l'air frais qui s'engouffra dans la maison en même temps que Voldemort apporta cette odeur. Ce fut la dernière chose que James sentit, une odeur de lys, celle de femme.

Des années plus tard, c'est leur fils unique. Harry James Potter qui a planta des lys sur leur tombe.

Il s'agit après tout du symbole de la pureté, qui d'autre mieux que sa mère peut porter ce nom ?

Un petit plant de pétunia avait lui aussi prit racine. Une fleur de lys s'entremêla avec lui, signant peut-être la réconciliation entre les deux sœurs. Lorsque Pétunia, après la mort de son mari, vint se recueillir enfin sur la tombe de sa sœur c'est la première chose qu'elle vit.

Le lys et le pétunia


	3. corespondance 1 : James potter

Sitôt dans son dortoir un petit garçon aux cheveux noir s'empressa de partager son émerveillement avec ses parents. Sa main traçait avec enthousiasme les mots sur son parchemin

« Chère maman, cher papa,

Je suis à Gryffondor ! Je suis trop heureux. En fait ca fait moins peur que je pensais la répartition ! Il suffit de mettre le chapeau. Quelle émotion quand il a annoncé a voix haute « Gryffondor ». Sirius Black Remus Lupin et Peter Petigrew sont mes nouveaux camarades de dortoir. Ils sont génials surtout Sirius. Ah oui j'oubliais Franck Longdubat est notre prefet

J'au aussi fait la connaissance d'une fille jolie mais au sale caractère : Lili (ses parents sont moldu) mais je déteste l'un de ses amis, un type de sepentard appeler Severus enfin plutôt servillus. Sinon Poudlard est génial ! Il ya des passages secret partout ! Des fantômes ! La nourriture est super bonne.

J'ai tellement hâte de voler ! Des que je peux je vais tenter de rentrer dans l'équipe de Gryffondor ! Je serais le meilleur joueur !

Ne t'inquiète pas maman j'ai tous ce qu'il faut , je n'est pas froid , ni faim j'ai encore rien perdu et je suis bien installé .

Sur ceux je vous laisse, Sirius vient de m'envoyer un oreiller a la figure , je prend ca comme une déclaration de guerre. Il faut donc que je riposte !

A plus,

James »

attend un peu Sirius Orion Black ! tu perds rien pour attendre tu n'aura pas du défier le grand James Potter !

Il envoya a son tour un coussin qui manque de chance toucha Remus qui entra dans la bataille. Peter se refugia sous ses couvertures.


	4. premiére gifle

Lorsque James Potter se réveilla le lendemain après la répartition, il descendit dans la salle commune. Il n'y avait personne à part une jeune rousse James sourit en voyant la petite Lily lire un livre. Comme hier soir elle l'ignorait royalement. « Salut ! » dit-il avec enthousiasme. « Lily s'est ca ? Je crois que je ne me suis pas presenter de manière formelle dans le train : James Potter. » « Fiche moi la paix. Et pour toi ce n'est pas Lili mais Evans » Siffla-t-elle. Si il y a une chose que Lily détestait, s'était les garçons prétentieux. « Aller ne me dit pas que tu préfères trainer avec snivellus ? » Il reçut un regard noir comme réponse « Sérieusement, tu es jolie, gentille, intelligente… tu ne peux pas être amie avec lui ! » « Je pense que je peux décider par moi-même qui je fréquente Potter. » dit t'elle d'un ton glacé » « Pense à tes beaux cheveux… » « Je ne voit pas le rapport. » « Bien ils risquent de devenir graisseux si tu t'approche des siens …Ca serait dommage, ils sont vraiment beaux… » James ne vit pas la gifle partir. Mais il senti la douleur sur sa joue. De mémoire personne encore n'avez osé frapper un héritier Potter. Lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, Lili était partie. Ca va lui demanda Sirius un peu plus tard. « Elle ma gifler ! Elle m'a giflé ! » Dit t'il incrédule « Qui ? Et qu'es ce que tu as fait ? » Sirius éclata de rire lorsque James lui raconta l'histoire « Faux frère » grogna James « Sérieux, elle t'vraiment gifler ? » demande l'héritier black « Oui » confirma le jeune Potter « Elle a du caractère cette gamine ! » « Hum… » Fut la seule réponse de James « Toi tu es amoureux ? » nargua Sirius « Hein ? N'importe quoi ! » « Ca te plait on dirait les fortes têtes … » continua Sirius « Arrête de divaguer. » « Qui est amoureux ? »demanda Remus « Je ne suis pas amoureux, vous êtes dégoutant » dit James d'un ton théâtral Seulement il pensa toute la journée à certaine rousse. Sans cesser bien sur, de se répéter que non il n'était pas amoureux. Peut etre peu finalement. Il aura fallut un gifle… 


	5. corespondance 2: Famille Black

je sais pas si je l'ai préciser mais évidement les personnage ne sont pas a moi Correspondance 2 : A la manière Black Walburga Black s'étouffa en lisant la lettre de sa nièce : « Ma très chère tante, Comme convenu je vous informe su la manière dont c'est déroulé la répartition du jeune Sirius. Il est malheureusement à Gryffodor. Je l'ai vu en compagnie de l'héritier Potter et de deux autres vauriens. Je ferais de mon mieux, comme je vous l'ai promit, pour le remettre sur droit chemin. Celui que non devons tous suivre. Bien à vous Narcissa black" Folle de rage, Walburga déchira la lettre de sa nièce. Gryffondor ! Comment osait-il ! Elle traça avec hargne les mot adressés a son fils ainée, sous le regard inquiet de son cadet, Regulus . La terrible et redouté lettre rouge atterrit sur les genoux d'un Sirius Black pas encore bien réveillé. Ce fut la voix mélodieuse et amplifier de sa mère qui le fit sursauter. SIRIUS ORION BLACK ! COMMENT OSES-TU BAFOUER L'HONNEUR DE FAMILLE BLACK ! J AI APPRIT QUE TU ETAIT A GRYFFONDOR. C EST UNE HONTE UNE TRAHISAON ! TU AS DE LA CHANCE DE N'ETRE PAS ENCORE RAYE DE L'ARBRE AS INTERET A NE PLUS FAIRE UN PAS DE TRAVERS. C'EST TON DEVOIR DE TE COMPORTER COMME UN BLACK TU DOIS FAIRE HOUNEUR A LA FAMILLE. JE TE DEFFEND DE TE LIER A LA VERMINE QUI TRAINNE A GRYFONDOR. AU MOIDRE ECART JE T'ENVOIE EN PENSION A DUMTRANG J ESPERE AVOI R ETE CLAIRE. TU ES LA HONTE DE LA FAMILLE, UN TRAITRE, UN BON A RIEN, CROIS MOI TON PERE SE CHARGERA DE TON CAS A TON RETOUR POUR NOEL IL EST FURIEUX ET REGULUS DECU. TU ETAIT CENSE LUI MONTRER L'EXAMPLE ! DES FOIS JE ME DEMANDE COMMENT AI-JE PU METTRE AU MONDE UN FILS PAREIL. - Ben dis donc ! fis James après un lourd moment de silence - Elle n'y va pas de main morte ta mère, ça semble un peu exagérer comme réaction. observa Peter Remus resta silencieux en se disant qu'il fessait certainement partie de la racaille donc la mère de Sirius parlait -je m'enfiche, vous êtes mes amis que ça lui plaise ou non, je ne suis pas comme elle je la déteste. A la table des professeurs Minerva se jura que quelque les bêtises du jeune Sirius elle en informerait jamais les parents. 


	6. une guerre de colégien

**Voila la suite... N'hesitez pas dire ce que vous en pensez, du moment que ca reste poli et respectueux je suis ouverte au dialogue. l'histoire pourra en être que meilleure. Ensuite si vous avait un thème , une scene, un moment que vous voulez voir ecrit dites le moi... Aussi j'accepte toute proposition de beta pour toute mes fanfiction.  
**

Si Lily avait eu un mauvais pressentiment concernant James et Sirius . Elle découvrit très vite que c'était pire que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Elle rêvait d'un monde juste, calme et paisible : impossible avec les deux turbulents garçons.

Cela avait débuté dés le premier cour : potion: le chaudron de Severus explosa.

Ensuite c'était devenu une habitude. Une blague récurrente qui marchait à chaque fois, sachant que ceux de sa classe était suffisamment idiots pour rire. D'ailleurs au grand agacement de la gryffondor, les fauteurs de troubles avaient pris Severus comme cible pour toutes leurs bagues ou presque. En plus ils n'étaient pas souvent punis car rien ne prouvait que c'était eux... Lily se mettait donc souvent en binôme avec son ami en potion pour éviter les ennuis de ce genre , de toute façon plus personne ne voulait se mettre avec lui. Au début ça marchait plutôt bien mais cella ne dura pas longtemps.

- "C'est pas si grave qu'elle soit avec lui, ça fait si longtemps que l'on a rien fait! avait soupiré Sirius après quelque semaine de tranquillité dans le cour de potion."

- "C'est quand même embêtant..."dit James "c'est une Gryffondor et en plus une fille, et on attaque pas les filles de gryffondor, question de principe ...je sais! à la place de ça, on va mettre des verracrase dans son cou."

- "Ça me va" dit Sirius

la leçon se termina par des cris de dégoût de la part de filles, un Severus humilié et une Lily furieuse. Quoi que la jeune fille fasse, il arrivait toujours malheur a Rogue en court de potion. Pas que en potion d'ailleurs: le sortilège de lévitation fut utilisé pour organiser des attaques aériennes. sans compter les objets qui se mettait soudainement à se métamorphoser en d'autres dans le sac du Serpentard.

Parmi les autres trouvailles des quatre garçons , il y avait notamment la nuit ou ils avaient taguée les murs de Poudlard en deuxième année. Les maraudeurs était sortis en pleine nuit pour réaliser le "chef d'œuvre"

- "Tu es sur que c'est une bonne idée" avait demandé Peter, inquiet à l'idée d'être en dehors des dortoirs si tard.

- "Ça sera marrant" dit Sirius "imagine la tête des serpy demain!"

James , lui, avait déjà sorti sa baguette pour écrire des insultes à l'encontre de Rogue et des Serpentard. Lily ne leur adressa pas la parole de la journée.

"Crétins immatures et bourrés de préjugés" pensa telle "et en plus ils se pensent trop bien pour respecter le règlement."

Pourquoi ça la mettait tellement en colère? sûrement parce qu'elle souffrait de cette discrimination entre les maisons , tout le monde ne comprenait pas comment une gryffondor pouvait être amie avec un serpentard. Et certainement pas James et Sirius.

Comment savait t'elle que c'était eux à chaque fois? elle le savait au plus profond d'elle même. chaque jour, tout au long de scolarité ils envenimaient la relation entre serpentard et gryffondor.

Encore à cause des maraudeur, l'entrée de la salle commune des Serpentards était souvent piégé et au grand agacement de la jolie rousse rogue trouva rien de mieux à faire que de rendre la pareil au Gryffondors.

Les maraudeurs avait vite répliquer en mettant de la potion colorant les cheveux dans la nourriture des serpentards : ils avaient gagné un allier de choix: les elfes.

Ensuite c'était le sortilège Levicorpus qui devint à la mode et sous les yeux horrifier de Lily elle vit Severus réponde avec,cette fois, de magie noir .

Une guerre était déclaré sous Les yeux impuissants de Lily , était t'elle la seule a trouver tout cela stupide et injuste?


	7. La lettre sans reponse

La lettre sans réponse. Tunnie, Je t'en pris ne jette pas cette lettre a la poubelle et lis la. J'écris pour te dire que tu me manques. J'aimerais que les choses soit comme avant entre nous. Il ya juste durant l'année ou l'on se verra pas. Et l'été on pourra recommencer a jouer prés du ruisseau. On pourra parler des garçons. On rénovera notre cabane. On fera ce que tu veux. Je te montrerait des photos si tu veux ou alors on sera pas obliger d'en parler mais s'il te plait répond moi. Je serai ravis d'avoir de tes nouvelles. Comment est ta classe. Comment va le fils du voisin et toute ces chose la … Ce me fait mal de savoir que tu m'en veux. je n'est pas choisit tout ca tu sais. Même si suis différente je reste ta sœur et je t'aime. Mes sentiments n'ont pas changé. Je suis toujours la même. Lili Son mot écrit d'une main tremblante arriva dans les mains de pétunia. Des larmes coulèrent sur sa joue. Elle ne jeta pas la lettre mais la cacha au fond d'un tiroir, au fond de son cœur. Lili ne reçut jamais de réponse 


	8. Amitiés et secrets

**Voila la suite. Je publierais le prochain chapitre des qu'il y aura une Review**

Amitié et secrets

On peut dire beaucoup de choses sur les maraudeurs. Mais s'il y a une chose à retenir ce ne sont pas leurs blagues (souvent de mauvais gout) mais leur amitié.

Une amitié remplie de secret. Des choses que seul les quatre garçons savaient et ne devaient répéter à personne.

Il n'y qu'a eux que James avait montré sa cape, utilisée pour toute leurs activités nocturnes.

C'était juste après le premier jour de cours, les garçons étaient tout les quatre remonté au dortoir. James avait alors sorti sa cape.

« Elle se passe de génération en génération. » Avait t'il expliquer.

« Elle doit été super rare. » souffla Remus.

« C'est brillant » s'exclama Sirius « Imagine tout ce que l'on va pouvoir faire avec ca !

James répondit par un grand sourire « On va pouvoir explorer le château et jouer des mauvais tours au Serpentards ».

« La légende veux qu'elle appartient aux Perverel et qu'elle ce passe de génération en génération. » dit James « je serais donc un de leur descendant… »

Peter était muet d'admiration.

Ensuite ils avaient découvert que Remus était un loup garou à la fin de leur deuxième année. Ca Remus s'en souvenait toujours. Il avait craint et redouter ce jour la car il était persuadé que ca signerait la fin de son amitié.

« On sait. » avait dit James alors qu'il rentrait de l'infirmerie après la pleine lune. Peter était pale et ne le regardait pas dans les yeux, mauvais signe.

« Sais quoi ? dit t'il, son cœur martelant sa poitrine.

« Que tu es un loup… » Commença Sirius avec son manque de tact.

« Chut ! » dit Remus horrifier « je t'en pris, ne dit pas ca tout haut ! J'imagine que vous voulais que je fasse mes bagages ? Je comprends, je suis désolé. » Car qui voudrait être ami avec un loup garou ?

« Pourquoi tu pense ca ? » dit James.

« Tu es notre ami ! » renchérit Sirius

« Vous êtes sérieux ? Vous n'avez pas peur ?

« Qui a peur du grand méchant loup ? » ria Sirius

« On va faire une histoire pour quelque poils en plus une fois par mois. » déclara James

« Mais … »

« Pas de mais ca change rien. Et on va tout faire pour que tu te sentes mieux on a déjà commencé les recherches » dit Sirius

« Je ne pense pas que l'on puisse faire grand-chose mais merci les gars je ne sais pas dire… »

« Ce secret il sera entre nous quatre » dit Sirius.

Quelques années plus tard, ils devinrent Animagus. Remus ne les remercierait jamais assez. Bon ok, au départ il s'était opposé

C'est de la folie, c'est trop dangereux. ! Ce n'est même pas prouvé que je vous attaquerais pas

« Laisse nous faire Lunard » dit James « et les tests ont déjà été fait les loups garous n'attaquent pas les animaux. »

« Aucune expérience n'a été faite avec les animagus. Ca pourrait mal tourner. De plus c'est très compliquer »

« On est doué en métamorphose, tout ce passera bien. »

« Mais c'est la loi que vous transgresserez

« Personne ne le saura a part nous quatre et on peur faire pour un ami. »

Il avait l'impression de trahir Dumbledore. Mais il était quand même jeune et insouciant, de toute façon rien de ce qu'il dirait les feraient changer d'avis. Ils avaient fait de ses transformations les meilleurs moments de sa vie et il avait petit a petit a la suite de leur expéditions crée la carte des maraudeur.

Tous ces secret les unissaient et étaient le centre de leur amitié.

Il y avait eu un débat pour savoir si Lily avait le droit de les connaitre. James avait insistait pour quelle fasse entièrement parti du groupe et elle garda leur secret devenant elle aussi complice.

La trahison ne vint pas d'elle mais de Peter qui avoua tout au seigneur des ténèbres marquant la fin de maraudeur.


End file.
